A Leaf In The Wind
by The Inner Hollow
Summary: Naruto holds Kyuubi the greatest demon to have ever lived, but what if someone or should I say something gave Naruto a gift for holding the Kyuubi, a gift not seen since the creation of Konoha


**Hi just something I thought of while reading THE SOC PUPPET's Story bloodlines (which I suggest you read). Naruto has just been sealed with the Kyuubi but what if someone or should I say something gave him a gift for holding ****his terrible burden.**

A trail of leaves drifted over the blood soaked field of the battlefield, where just moments ago the kyuubi stood. A voice that was neither male nor female sighed as it surveyed the aftermath of the battle.

"_So much death has stained my land today" _the voice uttered appearing from somewhere between the leaves. _"Let's find out where the kitsune was sealed"_ With that the leaves whirled and flew towards the city of Konohagakure, where it paused for a moment over the city, before hurtling towards a window at the bottom of the hokage tower.

The leaves floated into the room where a babe lay crying, an intricate seal visible on his stomach. The leaves spun and changed into a human like form only made of wood, leaves and moss.

The spirit laid a hand on the babe's head. _"You poor, poor soul" _The spirit lamented over the newest jinchuurichi in the elemental nations. _"You have a very difficult life ahead of you child, if it were not for you I would no longer be standing"_

The blonde haired babe then noticed the figure standing next to him and gurgled happily lifting up his little arms to reach for it. The spirit let loose a small smile at the child, _"Well you helped me child, I suppose I can return the favor" _At that one leaf broke off fro the being's hand and drifted towards the child.

It landed on the child's forehead and seemingly passed right through it. Where the leaf had entered a kanji appeared saying a single word, wood. "_Grow strong child,"_ the spirit whispered, _"The world needs you more than you know"_ And with that is broke apart drifting back out the window.

At that moment Sarutobi Sasuke, otherwise known as the Sandamine Hokage burst through the door his still wearing his battle scarred armor. He noticed the a few stray leaves flying out the open window. The third looked down at the blue-eyed child only to blank at the kanji on his forehead.

"Impossible" he whispered staring at the mark. He rubbed his thumb over it seeing if it was merely a smudge. His thumb met nothing but skin. As the old ninja stood there stunned. The babe reached up with his tiny hands and moved the thumb down lower, before opening his mouth and biting the thumb.

"ITAI!" The old man yelled, whipping his hand away from the child. The babe giggled. The old man let out a low chuckle. _"He's just like his father"_ Then he picked up the child and slowly walked up to the chair, which he hoped he would never have to rest in again. The chair of the hokage of Konohagakure.

**Several hours later…**

Jiraiya and Tsunade walked towards the door leading to the Hokage's office. Moments ago a chuunin had appeared before them and told them that the third needed them immediately.

Jiraiya knocked on the door "Ya in their old geezer" as soon as the words left his mouth Tsunade cracked him over the head. "Come in Jiraiya-kun, and you too Tsunade-chan." The two walked in to see Sarutobi cradling a bundle in his arms.

"What you see here doesn't leave this room," The Hokage said in a serious voice, which shocked his two students. They nodded. The hokage then parted the blanket in his arms to reveal the child. Jiraiya breath caught. "He looks just like his father." He said voice shuddering, a film of tears over his eyes. Tsunade noticed the pain that her teammate and life long friend was feeling and rested a hand on his shoulder.

The hokage continued, "I'm putting you two on an S-rank mission effective immediately. As Minato-kun named you as the godparents of Naruto I want you to take him on a fifteen-year training trip. He'll need your help especially Tsunade-chan"

Tsunade frowned momentarily "Why is that?" The old hokage chuckled and said, " Just look at his forehead". Tsunade and Jiraiya looked and gasped. The third held back a grin at their dumbstruck expressions and reached into the pockets of his robes and bought out a scroll with the kanji for 'Shodamine' imprinted on the seal. "This was written by your grandfather entailing his techniques. You'll be needing it in order to teach him."

Jiraiya looked at the hokage suspiciously "How in the name of kami are you going to explain this to the council" The Third smirked, shrugging his shoulders, "Who said I was going to tell the council". Jiraiya grinned "So I guess we'll be seeing you at the genin exams in fifteen years time sensei."

The hokage nodded handing the child to Tsunade. "Now go, before they realize you're gone" And with a quick shunshin they were gone. Sarutobi sighed and closed his eyes "Be safe…Naruto"

On that night two sannin, an apprentice medic-nin and a babe disappeared into the darkness of the night, not to be seen or heard from again for fifteen years.

**15 years later…**

The North gate of Konaha was the most boring place one could ever be placed on guard duty as Izumo and Kotetsu had found out the hard way over the past month. After failing to hand in their mission reports for the fifth time the third had it. He sentenced the pair to the north gate until the pair was more responsible.

Now the north gate of Konoha was the worst place to be on guard duty for one singular reason. Nothing ever happened, period. But today didn't seem to be like any other day as the sounds of footsteps filled their ears.

"Let me go I'll kill him, the bloody cheater" A blonde haired woman roared as another woman attempted to hold her back. "Tsunade-sensei you were playing Jan Ken Pon, you can't cheat." The blonde haired woman growled, "A hundred and fifty times, how in the name of kami can he do that!? Nobody's that good."

The kabuki esque ninja watching on snickered "Yeah, your just that bad Tsunade-chan" before breaking out into full blown laughter. Tsunade broke free of her apprentice's grip pulled back her fist and slammed it into Jiraiya's face. "WHO ASKED YOU, JIRAIYA-BAKA"

Jiraiya flew through the air and disappeared into the surrounding forest where a wince worthy crack resonated soon after. The cloaked ninja walking between them groaned and covered his face with a hand. 'I'm going to miss this' he thought, shaking his head. They walked up to the checkpoint and stopped. Kotetsu and Izumo gulped as they realized they were standing within touching distance of two of the strongest shinobi in existence.

"Greetings Tsunade-sama what is the purpose of your visit here today" Izumao stated with a calm face belying the awe he felt.". Jiraiya trudged out of the foliage nursing the mark forming on his cheek. "Were here to see the third and to see our apprentice take his genin exam." He looked at the cloaked figure curiously. "Can I ask for your name please, sir" The cloaked figure lifted a hand up to his hood and flicked it off revealing his face.

He was roughly six feet tall, maybe a little taller. He had a mass of spiky blonde hair, spiked out in all directions. His hair tumbled over his forehead obscuring it from view. The boy's skin was tanned with slight whisker marks on each side of his face. He opened his vibrant deep blue eyes and smiled. Izumo and Kotetsu almost jumped when they saw his pupil was silted like that of a snake...or a fox.

"Namikaze Naruto" he said as he continued to walk up towards the tower in the distance. Izumo's jaw dropped and Kotetsu fell off his chair. The remaining three of the group laughed at their expressions and walked briskly up to Naruto.

**Inside the Hokage Tower...**

The Third was in deep trouble as his most hated enemy continued to strangle the life out of him. He shakily lifted a hand. _"Reach..." _he thought as he slowly extended his arm toward the target."_Almost...There"_. Beep. "I'll be right there Hokage-sama". Saved! Saved by the personal assistant. The Hokage turned towards his foe with a look that would turn all other opponents to mere dust. "Try and kill me now, blasted paperwork."

His assistant Miki came in picked up the paperwork and left the room. He sighed a breath of relief. _"Now back to Icha Icha"_. An argument suddenly drifted into his hearing form outside. "I don't care if you've got to see him unless you've got an appointment, it isn't going to happen." Mika stated. Another angrier and very familiar female voice appeared. "Listen Sister unless you open that door right now, so help me Kami, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you can taste it!"

Sarutobi bit back a laugh at that comment. "Its O.K Miki let them in; I already knew they were coming." The door opened and three familiar faces walked in along with a new one. Naruto had shed his cloak and now wore a black T-shirt with full-length cargo pants with a kunai and shruiken holster strapped to his right leg. He wore a necklace that he had only previously ever seen around Tsunade's neck.

The third smiled warmly, stood up and hugged the teen. "Welcome home Naruto, welcome home." Naruto looked unsure for a moment before returning the hug. "Thanks Oji-san" The hokage finished the hug pulled back to his desk and handed Naruto a note. "Give this to the teacher at the academy, and good luck for your test." Jiraiya nudged Tsunade flicking his eyes at Shizune. Tsunade got the picture "Shizune you know the way there take your aniki, there and make sure he won't get into trouble". Naruto took on a pained expression. "Mum, I'm not a kid anymore" Jiraiya smirked "It's not that it whenever we leave you alone for five minutes nine times out of ten you do something stupid" Naruto scowled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Ero-sennin" And with that Naruto and Shizune leapt out the window.

Sarutobi turned to his two loyal students. "So what's his progress level" Jiraiya snorted "Level? The gaki's a sponge; he's learnt everything we've taught him. Kami he learnt the Rasengan in a week." Sarutobi sat there stunned into silence for a moment before continuing. "What about his Mokuton techniques?" Tsunade shrugged "He's learnt most of the advanced ones; he's just trying to finish the techniques that the First was working on." Sarutobi nodded "What about Kyuubi, and _that_ technique?

Jiraiya waved a hand "He knows about Kyuubi, took it pretty well, better than expected. But _that_ technique? He's working on it now, has been for about half a year. Because of the blood/distortion hybrid seal Minato placed on it only he can actually read the seal formula, but it's apparently extremely long and complicated as expected of _that _technique. Tsunade smiled "He's a good kid, after all what did you expect from my adopted son"

**Outside the Academy classroom...**

Achoo, Naruto sneezed. He rolled his eyes, _"Freaking ero-sennin must have put sneezing powder in my ramen again"_. He sighed and pulled back the door. A chuunin with a scar across his nose looked at him surprised "Can I help you?" Naruto walked forward and gave him the note. Iruka read it and his eyes widened. "Take a seat please uhh..." He looked at the note again "Naruto"

Naruto nodded and sat down next to a pale-eyed girl, _"A Hyuuga"_ he thought. She looked beautiful and had a cute shy look on her face. She saw him look at her and let out an 'eep'. "Ohayo, I'm Naruto, may I ask what your name is?" The Hyuuga poked her two fingers together and replied "Hyu...Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto smiled causing Hinata to go red. "A pleasure to meet you Hinata-chan"

"Alright class settle down." Iruka called out, the class ignored him continuing on with their conversations. A vein pulsed on his forehead where upon his head swelled to almost four times it's size before yelling out "**SHUT THE F*#K UP!**" Silence reigned. "Thank you class" Iruka continued his head back to it's normal size "O.K today we have a new class member joining us" A pink haired girl stood up and complained "But Iruka-sensei it's the last day of term, he shouldn't be allowed to come in"

Iruka sighed, "Sakura firstly, sit down and secondly he was put here on the Hokage's orders, so deal with it" Naruto chuckled, he liked this guy already. Iruka turned to Naruto. "How about you introduce yourself to the class." Naruto shrugged, pushed himself up from the chair and walked down to the front. "I'm Namikaze Naruto", at this, whispers suddenly spread through the classroom "I like training, learning new techniques and playing poker with my family. Hobbies are training, learning about advanced seal theory and gardening. I dream to be the best I can be."

He walked back to his seat and they began the test. Naruto breezed through the written test, thanks to Jiraiya and they all stepped outside to the training fields. Hinata stepped up to throw her shruiken at the targets, Naruto winked at her and said, "Good luck Hinata-chan" Hinata went red and turned to the targets. She stepped down having hit eight of the ten targets. Iruka went to the next name on the list "Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke walked up with a confidant swagger and threw his shruiken they soared through the air nine of them thudding into their prospective bulls eye's while one hit the outer ring. "Ninety Two percent Sasuke that puts you in the lead from Ten-Ten." Sasuke 'hnned' as he walked back to the squealing fan girls. Naruto rolled his eyes _"Prick"_ Naruto then walked up to the throwing point and stood.

Iruka nodded at Naruto. "Away you go" As soon as he said that, Naruto's hands blurred with speed and the shruiken thudded into the bulls eyes a millisecond later. Iruka picked his jaw up from the ground "P-P-Perfect score" Naruto smiled and jumped back down to Hinata where another girl waited stars in her eyes. "N-N-Naruto-kun this is Tenten." As soon as the words left her mouth Tenten grabbed Naruto's hand, star's still shining in her eyes "Teach me how to throw like that" she said reverently. Naruto chuckled "I'm afraid you'll have to ask my okaasan Tenten-chan as she's the one who taught me how to do it." Tenten sighed and withdrew her hand "Who's she" Naruto went to answer when Naruto was called up for the Jutsu portion of the test.

Naruto preformed the bunshin and kawarimi. He slowly walked up to the training post, and clenched a fist. He bought it back and smashed it into the post. The post shattered into a billion pieces of wood. He turned to Iruka "Did I do O.K Iruka Sensei" Iruka nodded his mouth incapable of producing words at the moment

Iruka then gave him his headband, which he tied around his head, and told him to join the others graduates while they calculated the rookie of the year. Hinata smiled at him blushing "Good job N-Naruto-kun" he then turned to Tenten who looked at him with eyes that glowed from…well something that way glowy anyway. Suddenly he found himself pinned on the ground between Tenten's legs "Take me to Tsunade-sama" she gushed. Naruto blinked and laughed nervously. "Uhh Tenten-chan I would but your kind of…" Naruto struggled for the right word for this situation and failed "Yeah"

Tenten then realised that she was in a rather…provocative position, flushed bright red and scrambled off of him. "So…Tenten, tell me about yourself." Naruto said trying to dissolve that rather…awkward situation. "Me? Well I'm Higurashi Tenten, clan heir. My family owns and runs the biggest armoury in Konohagakure, The Higurashi armoury.

Naruto blinked for a second, why was that familiar? He'd never met a Higurashi before. He shrugged, if he couldn't remember it obviously couldn't be important. Before he could continue enquiring, Iruka's voice called out "O.K class we've calculated our rookie of the year." At this Naruto noticed that emo looking guy get up and slowly swagger his way to the front what was his name…Sasgay? No, Sasuke that was it!

"Namikaze Naruto, with a perfect score." Iruka continued causing Sasuke to freeze in mid-step. Naruto walked down collected his headband and sat back down next to the grinning Tenten and smiling Hinata. Naruto put both hands behind his head and kicked his legs up on the table. He liked his first day at school.

**Yo Inner Hollow here,**

**Next time on Leaf in the Wind, our hero meets his teammates and his mysterious sensei, and reveals his unbelievable Kekai Genkai. All that and more next time on Leaf in the Wind.**


End file.
